campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Netzarite Paleconservative
What is a "Netzarite Paleo-conservative?" I am one of them , and i am starting their rise to power . We are a grassroots orginization , and by peaceful activism we will rise You may have heard of the Paleo-conservatives . We oppose the Neocons and the Liberals . We are anti-illuminati , we believe in limited government , we're anti-zionist , and we directly confront the shadow government . We are against corporations and neocapitalism ( which give an excuse for the foul communist dictatorships . Would the communists EVER have an excuse to tyrannize earth if it werent for the corporations ? ) . We are anti-masons and we believe strongly in the scriptures . We believe many of what some people call "conspiracy theories " . But apart from those things , the Netzarite Paleoconservatives and the Libertarians like ron paul have NOTHING in common . Whereas ron paul is against the jewish people , we are against zionism because it harms the jewish people with the talmud ( talmudism is not real judaism , it is fake judaism ) and with the pagan kabballa and secularism . We oppose abortion and homosexuality , and we oppose all wars . We believe there should be NO GUNS whatsoever , but if the government has the audacity to use guns , then we the citizens not only have a right , but a duty to own them . Immigration should be legal no matter what . Globalization , however , and the integration of the immigrant's society into ours should be banned , as that would lead to the loss of individualism and the New world order. All humans can integrate , all races can integrate , but cultures must segregate , idealogies and beliefs must segregate Hate the sin , love the sinner Moral Religous Anti-Authoratarian small government anti-communist anti-corporation anti-catholic anti-muslim anti-zionism pro-judaism anti-abortion pro-immigration i believe in the bible 100 percent i believe that works justify us but salvation can only be through faith and repentance . I believe that a satanic orginisation called the illluminati controlls manny things in the world . I believe that the catholic curch is a pagan corruption of biblical christianity and that since the 1650s the catholics have infiltrated protestant churches , murdered the anabaptists , and replaced them with fake protestants who work with the pope . I am incredibly disgusted with churches all churches today are secretly catholic in one way or another and they give people an excuse to think that church membership makes you christian . Following the bible 100 percent makes us christian not a membership to any alleged " christian " establishment . Most churches today are either filled with bush worshipping fake christian iraq war loving capitalist satanist freemasons . If not occupied by fake conservatives , aka republicans , the other churches are occcupied with licentious liberal diisgustingness . I just hate how fake christian bush loving capitalists dont even allow you to follow the old testament , because " if you obey the old testament , you are disobeying the new . " All churches today hold the catholic doctrine of dont follow the old testament . Thats a lie perpretated by fake EUROPEAN CATHOLICS and EUROPEAN CATHOLICS are fake christians they are anti-israelite roman pagans . They hate the jewish laws . Now its bad enough to have fake christians hating jewish law on onme side of the argument . On the other side of the argument , we also have some ridiculous viewpoints , where people pretend to be jewish christians . Catholicism and anti-jewish christianity gives people an excuse to create fake jewish christianity , aka GNOSTICISM . Gnosticism is just as , if not more , pagan than catholicism , and the catholics anti-jewishness gave the gnostics an excuse to perpetrate their allegedly " jewish christian " religion which in essence was not jewish christian , but pagan gnostic sexual orgiatic nonsense . Also the media is full of licentiousness and pro government propaganda . Im not against government im just against the current government and their satanic illuminati ways . The original religous conservatives were wary of big government programs which they viewed as something that could easily be infiltrated by catholics and freemasons . and it was and fake conservatism or capitalist iraq warlikeness was created. Also democrat side of the argument is evil they pretend to go against capitalism but they really just want to dethrone god . Theyll even pretend to go against capitalism to create so . Its like problem-reaction-solution . Create a problem , then create another problem and sell it as the solution . The communists just want to make you give up your morality and rights and then sell you some nonsense about them giving you an escape from capitalism . But they just do that in order to make you give up your rights . Also Zionism is fake Judaism the Babylonians the enemy of the real jews were ancestor of the caacasians , the most direct line of which was the east Europeans , who infiltrated Judaism and created secular Marxist Zionism . The real jews think they are free but they are enslaved by Zionists . Also evolution is a lie which makes us think that humans just do what their chemicals tell them to but humans aren’t robots we’re in control humans make decsions out of their conscience and the morality or lack of in it . Also I hate how republicans make you fit into the satanic norm like if you refuse to go to the doctor because the doctor is satanic and chipping you the obviously FAKELY Christian republicans will laugh at you , its in the bible that you cant let cells blood or chips into your body and it is quite obvious that doctors are either secular communist or government controlled . Also I hate all the lies found in psychology . You know who funds psychology ? THE FAKE JEWISH ROTHSCLIDS !!! THE GOVERNMENT !!! THE SELFSAME GOVERNMENT THAT FUNDED THE ABUSE OF CHILDREN IN THE 1950’S IN PUBLIC SCHOOLD!!! BECAUSE CAPITAL PUNISHMENT AT SCHOOL AND PSYCHOLOGY BOTH FIT INTO THEIR SATANIC NORMS . Capital punishment hates the sinner along with the sin but you have to hate the sin but LOVE THE SINNER . Psychology takes advantage of the fact of the evils of 1950s public schools and instead of teaching morals in a sincere and kind way as an escape from violent fake moralism they teach secularism as an escape from violent fake moralism . Psychology teaches you that chemicals make you do things but then they tell you you can control them . Obviously these are contradictory we do control our brains brains are just administrator’s of our conscience’s orders . But we are not controlled by chemicals . If we were than our acts would be morally justified . Psychologists than go on to say , listen to this , they have the AUDACITY TO SAY THAT OUR SINFUL ACTIONS ARE MORALLY JUSTIFIED INHERENTLY , BUT JUST WRONG BECAUSE THEY EITHER AGITATE , OFFEND , OR HARM SOCIETY . Well sins aren’t bad because they agitate , offend , or harm society SINS ARE WRONG BECAUSE THEY ARE INHERENTLY AMORAL REGARDLESS OF THEIR EFFECT ON SOCIETY . IF WE MEASURED RIGHTEOUSNESS BY SOMETHINGS EFFECT ON SOCIETY THEN ANYTHING THAT OFFENDED OR AGITATED SOCIETY WOULD BE WRONG . BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE . Even if something offends society doesn’t make it wrong for example what if someone preaches and it offends someone its not that person’s fault for doing the right thing and preaching it’s the persons fault for getting offended at the right thing . Also I hate how the government destroys natural herbs and causes war and than infiltrates herbal and peaceful societies with hippism , Hinduism , Satanism , licentiousness , and evils . The antiwar and herbal movement was hijacked by the hippis . Also I despise racism but I hate how people think that acceptance requires globalism it doesn’t globalism just makes us loose our cultural identity and it is just another form of imperialism , which was once disguised as evangelizing when it was called “ westernizing “ . People should be integrated into cultures but cultures shouldn’t be integrated into eachother . Also different cultures should be accepted just not the sins in them? I believe that people who do not repent at the white throne of glory on judgement day will never repent . But instead of destroying those who do not repent god gives people the chance to repent so god loves people so much that he will do anything to make people repent and god wants people to repent so that they can be morally prosperous aka be moralistic . Physical prosperity is when you are prosperous physically and moral prosperity is when you are prosperous morally and since morals are more important than physical things moral prosperity is when we prosper even more than physical prosperity . So god loves us so much that he wants us to achieve moral prosperity and will do anything to help us achieve it ,including sending us to hell . Going to hell is a form of forgiveness , just different than salvation , which is the form the righteous achieve . Mortals just construe hell as bad because we are so evil we let physical maladies get in the way of our moral prosperity and I am guilty of many sins . I am sorry for my atrocities . Hate the sin , love the sinner do all things in love we believe the Catholic church is pagan and evil . We believe modern protestantism is evil and secretly catholic . We are against organized religion . Evolution was a lie . The fake jews rule the world with the fake christians and muslims and they unleash terror against the true torah observant jews and the messiah believing christians . Do you know what the holocaust really was ? It was when hitler ( Talmudic zionist antisemite , fake jew ) killed the real , torah observant jews because he was an antisemite . Then he disguised himself as jewish , the nazis renamed themselves zionists , they pretend to be jews so they can scapegoat the nazi atrocities on the jewish people , and they have the audacity to use the holocaust , which they started , as an excuse to further opress the jewish people while claiming to be a big brother figure . The nazis and zionists and masons trigger the atrocity of antisemitism by pretending to be jewish , thus scapegoating the innocent jewish population for their misdeeds Netzarites are people who believe in the bible . We believe in the Messiah Jesus , whose real name is Yahushuwah , and in god , whose real name is Yahuwah . Yahushuwah is not a separate being , but an aspect of Yahuwah . We believe mainstream judaism and mainstream christianity are fake judaism and fake christianity . If maisntream judaism was actually judaism , they wouldnt follow the pagan kaballa and talmud and the atheist communist movement of zionism . If mainstream christianity was true christianity , they would have followed torah and used the real hebrew names and followed the jewish customs , instead of being antisemitic and persecuting the jewish people . Grace and torah do not contradict ! Messiah freed us from bondage - not the bondage of the law , but the bondage of lawlessness ! Messiah didnt bring a NEW covenant , he RENEWED the jewish covenant that the pharisees and fake jews abolished . Likewise , he didnt free us from the law , he freed us from lawlessness! Satan controls this world through illuminati and YHWH lets this to test us to see if we will remain righteous even during harsh times. However unscripturaul paganism , atheism and admitted satanism may be , the 3 world religions ( Talmudism ( which hides under the mask of judaism) , and Gnosticism ( which hides under the mask of christianity ) and islam ) are much worse . Messiah says that these religions go out to make a convert from the pagans/atheists , but once they are converted , they are twice the son of hell they were before . We believe in paleo-capitalism , not neo-capitalism and corporatism that gives communists an excuse to kill people 9/11 was an inside job , the american revolution was a scam until Jefferson led a real revolution and got Washington to join in . John Adams didnt like this so he killed them both and made america a phony masonic nation again that was secretly ruled by britain . The five worst presidents of all time , in order from most horrible down , were `1.John adams 2.Obama 3. Bush 4.Truman 5.FDR the five best were 1.Abraham Lincoln 2.Thomas Jefferson 3.Warren G Harding 4.James Abram Garfield 5.JFK Stop the NWO !! For more info go to http://www.hearthetruth.org http://www.jesus-is-savior.com http://www.followersofyah.com http://www.exposingsatanism.org http://www.infowars.com http://www.sherryshriner.com http://www.thewatcherfiles.com http://www.prophecy.org For we are opposed by a monolithic and ruthless conspiracy , that relies primarily on infiltration instead of invasion , by rigged elections instead of free choice --- JFK Thou shalt not kill --- God Freedom is the right to tell someone what they may not want to hear One man may not lie with another - god In the beggining god created the heaven and the earth - god ... I have suffered more death threats than any man alive , just because i tell them the truth - Billy Sunday All in vain , all in vain --- Abraham lincoln repenting on his deathbed god is my shepheard i shall not want --- king david You come here to me with swords , and spears , and weapons , but i come to you in the name , and with the word , of the god almighty Psychology is evil --- Jesusissavior.com Communism is just another form of capitalism - Aaron Russo For god so loved the world that he gave his only son -- God Hate the sin but love the sinnerThat is Netzarite Paleoconservatism .